nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyanium (Ny)
Nyanium is the newest-found element in the Nyan-Lolly Periodic Table. Nyanium, with its symbol being "Ny", is one of the most powerful elements in the universe. Nyan Cat's home planet, Rainbow planet or Planet Nyan, bears Nyanium ore, no matter how rare, and the only dose of Nyanium which is on top of the planet's crust is stored in a huge glass container. Originally, the Nyanium stored in the container was mined on planet Poptart (Nyan Cat's original home planet, which got destroyed by Tac Nayn) and kept in a unreachable lab located many miles below King Nyan's palace. To this day (before Donut Pusheen's death), Nyan Cat and his team are aiming to protect the element (and any other source of Nyanium) from Tac Nayn and his evil army. Shapes and Colours, Appearance Nyanium is rainbow coloured, it can be Nyan's 6-coloured rainbow or 7-coloured. The rainbow can be any how, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, two+ rainbows next to each over, one rainbow splitting in two+. Nyanium is usually stored in a liquid form (as it was stored as a liquid in the container, in the underground lab). As liquid, Nyanium can be used instead of petrol and make the vehicle very, very fast and more. As a liquid, Nyanium is the same rainbow colour. Nyanium can also be solid matter, in the body of a rock. As a rock, Nyanium is still rainbow coloured. Also as a rock, Nyanium is most Nyan-version-of-radioactive(see trivia)*. Though not as popular, Nyanium can also appear in the matter of gas. It is invisible in this form, and this'll cause problems (fortunately it's not regular to meet this form of Nyanium), but if collected and/or compacted in a huge amount, Nyanium gas will be visible, with its colour being the same rainbow colour from solid and liquid matters, just very faint (imagine the visible gas form as you lighted a laser, or a rainbow-coloured light, on steam or vapour). Trivia * Nyanium was made by the same creator of Grandpa Ginger Salt. * Nyanium hasn't officially been not confirmed as a official thing by the creator Nyan Cat. * Nyanium is always written with a capital letter due to being named after 'Nyan'. * Nyanium is the newest found element in the Nyan-Lolly Periodic Table. * Nyanium is the most powerful, found by Nyan's planet, element in the universe; Nyanium can even destroy Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn, who are the most powerful beings(Nyans) in the universe. * Due to Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn being the most powerful beings in the universe, if they hold a Nyanium crystal, it'll vaporise and hurt them very slowly. * *The effect that Nyanium does to a Nyan, is almost equivalent to what radiation does to man. * The idea of Nyanium being the newest-found element and the most powerful was inspired by the book "Itch Rocks". * Nyanium's symbol, 'Ny', should not be written 'NY', since it could be confused with 'New York'. * The element is unknown to every human. * It is rumoured that the 'Rainbow Batteries' from Nyan Cat: Lost in Space (app) contain Nyanium.